


Screw

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: **1992, early Wish tour (U.S.). According to the 1992 interview, after a show a reporter accompanies them on a rather playful bus ride, which included wrestling between Robert, Simon and the road crew and a food fight. Later, Robert and Simon share a slow dance and exit the bus hand in hand to greet fans. Then finally, off to their hotel.This is my take on what happened afterwards**Setting: Robert/Simon. 1992. Wish tour.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.





	

The lift stopped at their floor and as the doors opened, Simon dragged Robert out into the corridor by his hand, the bottles of beer Robert had hastily stashed in the pockets of his leather jacket almost falling out as he stumbled behind him.

“Si...Shit. Hang on!” Both bottles fell to the carpet with a thud and Robert kneeled down to retrieve them, loosening his grip on Simon's hand and as a result, fell to his knees on the floor.

“Fuck, Simon!” Robert protested, giggling breathlessly, “Wait…!” He couldn't get back up and hoped Simon wouldn't simply leave him here, slumped helplessly in the hallway.

Simon swung around and bent over, his face inches away from Robert's and he could feel his breath on his skin, so warm and moist. His body was swaying slightly as he extended his arm to Robert and spoke, his voice almost a purr, but slurred nonetheless.

“May-may I have this dance?” Simon's crooked grin flashed and lingered for a moment as he laughed.

Robert was on his hands and knees and looked at his friend. He could think of no other response but to snort out a giggle, quickly overcome by a fit of ridiculous laughter as Simon unsuccessfully tried pulling him off the floor.

“Oi, come on Robin.” Simon was laughing himself, “Never mind those.” And his head made a motion to the full beer bottles on the floor. “Got something better.”

“What?” Robert asked as he grabbed onto his friend clumsily pulling himself up.

“More wiiiine!” Simon's eyes widened as that those words left his mouth.

“Ooo! Brilliant!” Robert called out much too loudly his voice echoing in the dimly lit corridor.

“Yeah,” Simon turned his head and put his hand up to his mouth as if to muffle his loud whisper, “Nicked it. Shhh...” and he tugged Robert along by his arm.

“From where?” Robert called out again, much too loudly.

“Never you mind.” He whispered again as he stopped in front of the door and patted his pockets.

“Shit, Robin, you’ve the key?”

Robert sighed and after a long, struggling moment feebly pulled the key from the front pocket of his jeans. “Move.” He ordered, impatiently shoving Simon aside with his hip, “I need a fucking drink.”

With one eye closed he aimed the key toward the door, unsteadily hovering over the keyhole, and then inserting it successfully.

“Bloody tosser.” Simon muttered under his breath with a grin and pushed the door open and Robert stumbled past, his eyes scanning the floor and surfaces for the bottle of wine.

“Well?” He asked expectantly with eyebrows raised and slurred, “Where is it, Si?”

Simon's smile spread across his face slowly, “Have to find it.” He said plainly, but his eyes searched for any reaction from Robert.

“Well, then...find it!” Robert stood in the middle of the room and extended his arm in an awkward, sweeping motion.

“Ha!” Simon retorted, “Not me.” And he pointed at Robert, “You!”

“For fuck's sake!” Robert's expression instantly changed to one of mild irritation and after a moment of trying to focus his vision, he slid his leather jacket off, letting it drop to the floor. Stepping over it, he walked towards the window, fumbling wildly to part the drapes. Simon snickered in the background as he leaned back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, taking in the pleasant sight of his best friend bending over before him, his over-sized football jersey sliding up to expose just a sliver of bare belly as he continued his fruitless search for the mysterious bottle.

As Robert grabbed onto one of the panels to lean in and glance behind the long expanse of fabric along the wall, there was a sudden tearing sound as the fabric ripped from its hooks from Robert's full weight and he crashed to the floor in a heap, the drapery landing on top of him.

“Ha!!!” Simon laughed in amusement, throwing his head back, “Oh, not even close mate!!!”

“Oh—Oww! Fuck!” Robert's whining outburst was muffled by the panel, his pitiful attempt to try and disentangle himself on the floor wasn't working and he rolled onto his back, the curtain still over him as he felt objects being pelted at his body. He could only imagine that Simon had discovered the ice bucket and the cubes therein, which he now felt bouncing off his head and Robert giggled, finding the situation not much different from the earlier food fight that Robert himself had instigated on the bus, the remnants of which were still on his jacket and jeans.

“ _Stop!”_ He moaned in between his now breathless laughter, his protest only serving to exacerbate the situation as he heard the sound of rustling and footsteps and after a few moments felt more objects being hurled at him. He could only guess they were the complimentary toiletry items from the bathroom. He was happy that at least it wasn't food.

“ _Fuck!_ Stop it!” Robert tried to regain his breath and fumbled with the fabric, finally freeing himself, “If you throw....” He took a deep breath in an attempt to appear serious, “One…more...fucking thing...” Robert warned weakly.

“You'll what?” Simon asked playfully, a wide, sly smile spreading across his face, “ _Hit me???_ ” He laughed, “Go ahead. You know I like it rough.”

As soon as the last mini bottle of lotion was hurled at Robert's head he sat up, head still in a drunken daze and proceeded to bolt over to the bed, lunging at Simon, his full weight knocking him backwards onto the mattress.

“Bastard!” Robert hissed. Their bodies tangled together on the huge bed as they wrestled, giggling breathless profanities at each other until Robert quickly rolled over to Simon, intending to topple him as he tried to rise from the mattress again, but instead missed him entirely and lurched over the side of the bed with Simon clutching onto his shirt, pulling it as Robert landed on the floor with a hard thud.

“Oww! Si!” Robert gasped, winded. He swallowed and after a long moment, “Fuck! My head!”

Simon peered over the edge of the bed, grinning and breathless, his eyes immediately ticking down to the exposed skin of Robert's mid-section as his jersey was inadvertently pulled up during their tousle.

“You alright Robin?” He asked, his fingers moving from clutching the side of Robert's shirt to lightly brushing his smooth skin underneath with the tips of his fingers.

“No. Hurts.” Robert was still breathless and drunkenly oblivious to Simon's subtle advance and his hand came up dramatically to cover his eyes.

“What-what hurts?” Simon asked, and slid off the bed slowly, his foot touching the ground gingerly as his hand followed and he settled up against the side of Robert’s warmth on the floor. He inched closer and propped himself on to his elbow as he scanned Robert's face, “Don't see any blood.” And he chuckled lightly, his breath blowing into Robert's hair.

“Still hurts.” Robert's voice was small and quiet and his breathing hadn't quite returned to normal, infact to Simon, it seemed as if he was holding it in.

“Shh,” Simon's voice was a mere breath and Robert flinched slightly as Simon took hold of his hand and moved it away from his eyes, softly rubbing his palm, until finally pressing his lips slowly to Robert's knuckles.

After only a moment, Simon took in a long breath and kissed his hand again, his lips moving to Robert's fingers kissing each digit in turn, hesitating only when he reached his thumb, and then slowly slid it into his warm, wet mouth, his quickening breath now blowing against Robert's hand as his tongue glided along the tip. Robert emitted a long, soft sigh as he opened his eyes and watched Simon sucking lightly on his finger. He was getting hard.

“Si-Simon...” Robert muttered hoarsely. Not even sure of why he felt the need to speak.

Simon raised his head slowly and looked into Robert's eyes and swallowed, his whisper harsh and wavering, “Will-will you let me do this to your cock?”

Robert closed his eyes tightly. He could barely speak, “Simon, I—”

“Let me. Please.” Simon licked his lips, “Let me suck you off.”

Robert shuddered at his words. He was so hard now that his cock was throbbing. That low, lustful purr never failed to make Robert tremble with want and instantly, Robert felt Simon's lips press against his in a wet, open-mouthed, desperate kiss. His hands sliding smoothly under his jersey, caressing his smooth, pale skin until eventually, Simon broke away leaving Robert with his eyes still closed, his mouth still open…still wanting more.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Simon whispered almost under his breath, and an uncontrollable groan left his lips as he pushed Robert's jersey up high under his arms exposing his chest, and his hand glided against that skin once again, “Fuck!” Simon gasped, “…so fucking hard for you...” And he dipped his head, his tongue darting out to lick that perfect skin and finally his nipple, and Robert moaned as Simon's mouth made contact with it, licking and sucking him into a frenzy.

Robert moaned again and he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, realizing it was his own and felt hands eagerly pulling his jeans and shorts off, exposing his arousal as Simon sat up onto his knees, his breath quick and harsh, head bending to kiss the tip of Robert's erection.

“Oh, God!”Robert shuddered and in an instant his cock was encased in the familiar warm, wet heaven of Simon's mouth.

His tongue slid along his shaft firmly and Robert whimpered as Simon raised his head briefly, lustfully uttering, “Mmm...so wet...” Before wrapping his hand firmly around Robert's base, dipping his head once again to take him in, sucking him fervently.

Robert's eyes clenched shut and his hips began to thrust, moving up to meet Simon's luscious mouth as he continued to suck him, his pace increasing as Robert's hands could do nothing but move into his hair and involuntarily push his head down onto his cock. The very feeling of Simon gagging on him almost sent Robert over the edge, and he clutched even tighter onto Simon, his head moving feverishly from side to side on the carpet, murmuring Simon's name as he felt himself getting close.

Robert gasped, suddenly feeling a cold sensation where Simon's mouth had been, leaving him shaking and moaning in protest, reaching for Simon as he backed away.

“ _Wait..._ ” Simon breathed and sat up and quickly pulled his t-shirt off and unzipped his jeans, yanking them down and off in a fit of desperation, eager to get back to that beautiful, half naked sight lying so willing and vulnerable below him, just waiting to be fucked.

Simon dropped down on top of Robert, their bodies pressing together, erections grinding, both breathless and panting as Simon's mouth captured Robert's again, their moans muffled by their tongues meeting, Robert arousing Simon even more as he pulled and sucked at it, his hands running over his firm ass, pushing him into Robert's throbbing groin.

“Christ!” Simon moaned, “My fucking cock is so hard for you. I-I need to fuck you.” He pulled at Robert's jersey, frustrated, trying to tear it off, but he was no match for Robert's dead weight on the floor and the thick fabric.

“Sim—” And before Robert could even say his name, he felt his legs being pushed apart roughly and a hard wet, warmth prodding his opening and suddenly, Simon's full length slammed into him.

“Nhh-Ohh!” Robert gasped in pain at the unexpected intrusion as Simon moaned loudly, pausing to look down at him.

“Oh, God! Y-you...” He was struggling to stay still inside of him, and his declaration was nothing short of torture mixed with such intense pleasure, he felt like he would explode, “So fucking hot...” And Simon's trembling lips kissed Robert's eyes, his cheeks and his mouth as he tried to hold back, but it was useless. Simon's cock throbbed and he ran his one hand down the length of Robert's side, his palm feeling that perfect skin and he couldn't resist and began to move again, slowly.

Robert gasped and his head came forward then landed back again on the carpet, eyes rolling back and clamping shut in agonizing pleasure as Simon began to move faster, harder, causing Robert's body to jerk with each thrust.

“Fuck! Yes.” Simon growled as he raised his body up on his hands and gazed down at that perfect, tempting sight: shirt bunched up against that gorgeous, delicious skin, dark hair so wild, and that perfect face with kiss-swollen lips parted, calling out Simon's name, his body covered with a glistening sheen of sweat as Simon pounded into him, grunting like an animal. He could never get enough. He wanted to fuck him until he was delirious.

“Please! Harder...” Robert's moan trailed off into a pant as Simon felt Robert's hand on his ass, pulling him down on top of him once again, pushing him in even deeper and Simon moaned in anguish as he fucked him even harder, planting wet kisses on his neck, tongue reaching out to lick Robert's shoulder, tasting his sweetness with every desperate thrust as he heard him murmur bits of words. Robert was becoming incoherent and Simon was getting close.

“Fuck, Robin! What you do to me...” Simon whimpered, head swimming. He was becoming crazed, losing control. He always did with Robert, but it was much too soon, he had to stop, “No!” He blurted out unexpectedly, reluctantly pulling out of Robert, pushing himself back onto his knees once again, barely able to hold himself steady in his lust-filled fog.

“T-turn over.” He commanded, and coughed as he attempted to regain his breath, his cock still throbbing. It couldn't be over yet. He had to have him in every way.

Robert sobbed, still murmuring yet he obeyed, turning over slowly, pulling himself up teetering on his hands and knees as he waited and groaned at the feeling of Simon’s hands pushing up his jersey once again, kissing his back, nipping at the pale expanse of skin. And he pushed his cock into Robert again, impaling him balls deep, causing Robert to jerk forward, almost toppling back down to the ground,.

“Ohh!” Robert shouted out, moaning as Simon gripped his hair, pulling his head back as he slid his cock out of him slowly and slammed back in, the other hand on Robert's hip, pulling him back onto his cock as their bodies slammed into each other again faster, harder.

“I-I'm...!” Robert cried out deliriously and slid down to his elbows as Simon leaned into him and reached around grabbing onto his cock, his hand moving up and back, pumping Robert until he heard muffled sobs from his throat, his face down in the carpet.

Robert mumbled, exhausted, unable to scream, “Fuck!” It was a ragged, pained whimper, followed by a long sobbing moan and Simon’s hand felt that familiar, warm wetness spurting out, spraying onto the carpet and wetting Robert’s stomach until a second later he fell forward with Simon still inside him.

Simon was entranced at the mere sight and feeling of Robert as he came, feeling his muscles contract with every spasm, his ass yielding to Simon's cock as he was inside him, and as Robert lay beneath him on the carpet, Simon finally caught a glimpse of that beautiful face now turned to the side, exhausted, with eyes partially closed and Simon moaned loudly. It was the last vision he took in and it was all too much.

“Robert!” His arms could barely hold him up as he slammed into him, “ _Fuck!!!_ ” He screamed and thrust again, pounding Robert into the floor as his cock exploded, his body convulsing, perspiration dripping off his hair and onto Robert's back as he finally collapsed on top of his warm, sweat-soaked skin.


End file.
